Devil and the deep dark ocean
by Erinti
Summary: The 13 year old Archie Kennedy arrives at the Justinian, where he's introduced to midshipman Jack Spimson... who from the first day on makes his life hell.
1. Chapter 1

**It's not completed yet, as it's written by me and a friend, Anaïs, so we can only write when we're together...**

**Everything by CS forester, Andrew Grieve and Russell Lewis. Except the storyline ofcourse, wich is by Anaïs and me.**

**Excuse me for my bad English... oh and review please.**

CHAPTER I

Archie stepped upon the deck of the Justinian. He looked around and smelt the salt sea breeze. The 13 year old boy searched for the captain, but couldn't find him. One of the older boys on the other side of the deck beckoned him. 'I need to find the captain.' Archie said.

'Follow me', said Eccleston. They walked towards a tall and impressing man. 'You're late', the captain spoke.

' Sorry, sir. We were delayed.'

The captain nodded. 'Your name?', he asked.

'Archie Kennedy, Sir. At your service, Sir.'

'Well, Mr Kennedy. Welcome to the Justinian. Eccleston, take him below!'

'Aye aye, Sir!', spoke Eccleston and Archie together.

The nervous boy followed Eccleston below decks.

'It's difficult to say who smells worse. The men or the beasts in the manger forage.' said the midshipman, 'You'll get used to it.' he added. They came to the midshipmentable. 'Welcome to the Slough of Despond. Or just, the midshipman of His Majesties Ship the Justinian.'

'Thank you.' Archie smiled.

At the end of the day when he got to know the people another midshipman arrived, who introduced himself as Jack Simpson. His eyes met the new boys eyes and he grinned. 'A new face, I see. Tell me your name.'

Archie stuttered: 'A-archie Kennedy, Sir.'

A sailorman walked in the room and Eccleston yelled: 'Styles! Since when is there no need to knock anymore?'

'I beg your pardon, Sir. But captain Keene requests Mr Kennedy's presence.' he answered. Archie sighed of relief and ran out of the room as fast as possible. Styles grabbed his hand and they went to the back of the ship. Archie was confused: 'Where's the captain?', he asked.

'Captain's nowhere laddy.', answered Styles, 'I'm here to warn you for Simpson. He's a dangerous man you know.'

Archie didn't answer. And Styles said: 'I know what he does to little boys like you.' They heard footsteps, Simpson was on his way, with his lash in his hand.

'You there! Weren't you supposed to go to the captain? You know the penalty for disobeying an order is death.'

Archie swallowed 'Sorry, Sir.' he stumbled. 'But apparently the captain wasn't in need of my company anymore… sir.'

'Now don't lie to me, kid. I know as well as Mr. Styles knows that you were plotting against me!'

'N-No Sir, I swear…'

'You swear? I don't think that means anything to you! Spoiled brat!'

And he lifted his hand, the lash came down upon the cheek of the boy. Archie staggered and fell.

'Stop it, man!' Styles yelled.

'I haven't even started yet…' Simpson grinned. 'Now, if I were you, Styles, I'd go back to your friends and let me handle this!

'No!' Archie yelled, 'Don't leave me here alone with… him!'

Simpson hit the boy right in the face 'Shut up!' he whispered.

'I'm sorry, kid, but I don't want to be involved in this quarrel.' spoke Styles and he ran off.

'It's just you and me now.' Simpson said threatening.

The lash came down on Archie's back, his head, his legs… Simpson went on for so long that after a while he couldn't feel anymore. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move.

'I think that's enough for a warning.' He whispered, 'But remember, every time you do something I don't like, even look at me in a wrong way, you'll get a worse punishment then this one!'

He gave him a few last kicks and then walked away.

Archie felt the blood dripping over his face, he could taste it in his mouth. He was totally numb, until he heard someone yelling : 'Archie! Archie! Mr Kennedy! Mr Ke… Oh, he's awake'

Archie opened his eyes and saw Styles and Matthews looking very worried.

'Don't worry, son, you'll be okay, the doctor's on his way.' Matthews said.

This was the last thing he remembered until he opened his eyes a week later in the sick bay.

'Hello, Mr; Kennedy.' he heard the doctor say. 'Welcome back.'

Archie mumbled something and looked around. He was all alone with the doctor in the room. He tried to move his arm, but it hurt too much. All of his limbs were useless.

'I'm sorry to tell you, but you'll have to stay here for at least one week, after that we'll see how far you've improved.'

Archie couldn't tell the man how thankful her was for this, one more week without worrying about Simpson!

'I must say that the captain wasn't too happy about your first day… You didn't make a very good first impression, he told me. But then, it wasn't totally your fault.

Archie smiled, 'I'll fix my reputation later on, now I just want to sleep.'

he closed his eyes and the waves silently rocked him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part of devil and teh deep dark ocean... even more Archietorturing :-(**

**Please review... thanks**

_CHAPTER II_

_A week later…_

'Who did this?' asked Captain Keene.

'Midshipman Jack Simpson, sir.' answered Archie.

'Mr. Simpson, hu?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Very well, Simpson will get what he deserves, flogging. You are dismissed.'

'Thank you, sir.' said Archie as he left the room.

And so, Simpson got flogged. Of course he wasn't really pleased with this. As soon as he was a little better he put a knife on Archie's throat and said: 'So, so… You think you'll get over this so easy? I suggest that you think again, I thought I was quite clear with my warning but apparently that wasn't enough for you.'

He held the knife in the nearest burning candle and held it in front of Archies face.

'Oh no, I won't be that mean to put this in your face, but how about your belly?' he said and the hot steel of the knife burnt Archies belly; He screamed of pain and fell onto the ground. He started to shake, harder and harder.

'Great, he's got a fit.' whispered Simpson to himself.

After e while the shaking stopped and Archie lie crying on the ground.

'What was that?' asked Simpson.

'It's nothing, really…' answered Kennedy and he tried to stand up.

'Nothing? You seemed to have a fit or something. You're not crazy… are you?'

'No, of course I'm not!'

'Well then, it's obvious you're hiding something… an illness maybe?'

Archie didn't answer.

'We can settle something. First, you won't tell anyone about my lovely lash and me. Second, you do everything I tell you to do. If I get called to do a dirty job, you'll go in my place. All right? In return I won't tell anyone about your little… problem. Okay?'

Archie sighed and nodded; 'Fine…'

'Good, our agreement will start at nine this evening. I have watch then. good luck.' and he walked away.

Archie couldn't stop the flow of tears that welled up and started to cry again. He touched the wound on his belly, it ached very much, but he didn't dare to go to the doctor. So slowly he stood up and walked to his hammock and tried to sleep a bit, so he would forget the pain of the burned flesh.

A hard hand in his face woke him up abruptly, it was Simpson. 'It's five past nine, you have watch, remember?'

'Damn you!' cursed Archie.

'I wouldn't say such things, we have an agreement. So I suggest you lift up that lazy arse of yours and get on deck!'

He threw him out of his hammock. Archie landed painfully upon his belly and moaned of pain.

'Don't be such a sissy! Get up! Go on! You're already too late!'

Archie crawled up and stumbled towards the stairs.

It was dark, Archie held himself up at the rail of the ship. A lieutenant walked up to him.

'Mr. Kennedy it is, isn't it?'

'Aye aye, sir.' said Archie, as he faked a smile.

'Wasn't Simpson supposed to be on watch?'

'Er, yes, but he felt kind of sick, a cold, he thought;'

'Oh, all right then. Just don't tire yourself too much. A young boy like you needs a lot of sleep. Good night, Mr. Kennedy.' he nodded and went back inside.

The next morning Archie woke up, broken. The wound of the knife was infected, because he hadn't been to the doctor.

'It hurts like hell.' he thought.

But he had to go to the mathematics lessons. He bended a bit forward as he walked. The same lieutenant as last night came to him again.

'Is everything all right?' he asked.

'Aye aye, sir; I'm fine. Thanks.' he faked that smile again.

'if theirs is something wrong, you rapport it to me immediately, is that understood?'

'Aye, sir. But if you don't mind, I'm going to be late for my mathematics lessons.' He said quickly.

'I understand, well, off you go.' Spoke Lieutenant Longley.

Kennedy nodded and stumbled away, as straight as he could, so no one would ask anymore questions.

That night he had to take over Simpson's watch again. The infection of the wound became worse every minute. He was dizzy and could hardly walk.

Suddenly, after a half hour in the cold, he saw a ship. He was the only one on watch on that side of the ship. He tried to call, but his wound hurt too bad. he walked towards the captain's cabin, but fainted on his way.

The next officer who would take over the watch didn't see Archie, but only the French ship.

'That damned Kennedy!' he yelled. 'Ship to starboard, a French ship on starboard! Everyone get up! He's heading straight for us!'

The whole ship woke up and everyone was ready to defend. Longley found Archie, still faint. 'I knew there was something wrong, he opened Archies shirt and saw the suppurating wound. 'My God.' he whispered.

'Styles, Matthews! Get Mr. Kennedy to the sick bay! Quickly now!'

'Aye aye, sir!' They picked Archie up and brought him away from the fuss.

'I bet Simpson's behind this!' muttered Styles.

'Shut your mouth, mate; If Simpson hears this, you'll get in trouble; mark my words.' muttered Matthews back.

'That wound looks pretty bad; but he'll be all right;' spoke the doctor. 'He's got fever, let us hope it won't get any worse. How does he get such a wound anyway?'

'You know the answer yourself, but you can't speak it out loud;' said Styles.

The doctor nodded. 'Whatever happened, I'll look after him. You two should go to the decks and defend your ship!' and he kicked them both out of the sick bay.

'No daddy, don't, don't! Go away! It wasn't my fault! Auw! Don't! No, leave me! You hurt me! Go away! Daddy! I couldn't help it! It wasn't… it wasn't… dad…'

Longley sat next to Archie.

'He's delirious.' told the doctor him.

'Poor boy,' said the lieutenant 'What I can understand of it, he didn't have a nice childhood.'

'One of those lost souls who hope to find their luck at sea.' spoke the doctor.

'Mr.Simpson isn't helping to find it, is he?' whispered Longley.

'Let's not discuss him, we can't blame anyone without prove.'

'You're right.' sighed Longley. 'I just feel pity for the poor kid.'

'We all do, sir.'

They looked upon the hunted face of the feverish boy.

'The fever is getting higher; I don't know if he's going to make it.' said the doctor after a while.

'I hope with all my heart that he does.' Longley answered and with those words he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

A few days later Archie opened his eyes and looked around, he heard someone cough. He looked to his left side, there was Simpson! He looked at the boy with a smile, but his eyes weren't smiling. 'Hi, how are you now?' he asked gently. The boy didn't answer. 'You'll get better soon, lad.' Archie was frightened, what game was Simpson playing?

Simpson smiled again and turned around, with a steady step he left the sickbay.

Someone entered the room, it was Oldroyd, one of the crew. 'Mr Kennedy! I see you're awake! How do you feel now?'

'Uh, it hurts' Archie mumbled.

'Well, the doctor said you weren't going to make it, but you're a strong young man! You'll be better!'

Archie forced a smile 'I hope so Oldroyd, I hope so' Though he didn't mean his words.

'Everyone thought Simpson did this to you, but we realised our mistake. He came to visit you every day, to see if you were getting better. Can you remember who did this to you?'

Archie now understood Simpson's tactic, and realised it wouldn't be smart to name him as the guilty one, they wouldn't believe him anyway.

'Er, No, I don't… I'm sorry'

'Alright sir, I just needed to ask from the captain. Sleep a bit, you might remember tomorrow.'

The next day Simpson came to visit again.

'Hi, lad, You're getting a bit more colour.'

'What do you want?' Archie asked confused.

'I just came to see how you are. I feel sorry for you, being so clumsy to burn yourself at a candle. That must have hurt, and it's even worse to realise that you were too ashamed to go to the doctor because of your clumsiness.' Simpson smiled and looked right into the blue eyes of Archie, now filled with tears. 'But now everyone knows, I'm not sure the captain still wants to have you on his ship. He might send you back home, to your loving father, although he might be quite disappointed in you.'

Archie sighted, was this ever going to end?

'I'll take my leave now, get some sleep and you can tell the captain this afternoon about your stupidity.'

At that moment the doctor came in. Simpson walked towards him and they spoke quiet with eachother. Then Simpson left and the doctor came to Archie.

'I heard you remember who did this? I will let the captain come over this afternoon, and you can tell him then. Sleep now boy.'


End file.
